


Reservations

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s choice of reading material is cause for discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations

“You’re not actually reading that?”

“I am.” Adam was stretched out on the sofa with a paperback but Kurt could feel him watching as he leaned over to remove his boots. With a teasing grin, Kurt walked to the sofa, snatched the book out of Adam’s hands and straddled him on the sofa. He made a show of examining the brightly colored cover.

“The Adventures of Inexplicably Successful Blair and His Sidekick Tam: The Treasure in Aruba.” Kurt read the title then tossed the book aside cutting Adam’s protest short with a kiss.

“Don’t forget Blair’s boyfriend,” Adam reminded him after they’d come up for air.

“Non-threateningly Average Kent!” They chorused together while attempting heroic poses without moving from the sofa.

“What adventures await dear Kent this time?” Kurt intoned using his narrator voice. “Filing? Making coffee?”

“Cleaning under the sofa cushions.” Adam replied as seriously as he could with Kurt’s nimble fingers distracting him. He caught Kurt’s hands and kissed them before adding, “He finds a quarter.”

“Hence the ‘treasure’ in the title.” Kurt nodded. “I’m guessing Blair and Tam find something too.”

“Gold, jewels. The usual.” Adam walked his fingers up Kurt’s sides as he spoke. Kurt squirmed and finally settled down beside him.

“Boring,” Kurt scoffed. “You’d think the author could be a little more original. I should have words with him.”

“Shall I bring you a mirror, then?” Adam asked, laughing when Kurt poked him in a ticklish spot. “Hey! Don’t abuse your reader.”

“I think you mean research assistant. Speaking of which, it’s time for Blair and Tam to visit another tropical island.”

“I thought you’d finished writing that one?” Adam asked, puzzled.

“Not as far as my publisher is concerned.“ He shifted into his spot-on imitation of Lauren. "I have two months to complete my research for ‘the newest installment of the best-selling Blair and Tam series’.” Kurt wriggled around until he was more comfortable. "We leave for Tahiti on Friday.”

“What a coincidence. In two months rehearsals start for my new play.” Adam kissed him, delighting in the little sounds of pleasure Kurt made when he was relaxed and happy. As ridiculous as the books were, they’d sold well enough to provide financial security and the luxury to be selective about their careers. It also gave them time to indulge in leisurely make-out sessions.

They kissed for a while, slow and sweet, but didn’t want to get too involved; they had dinner reservations.

“Tahiti? Hasn’t Blair been there already?” Adam asked when they trying to cool down.

“Sure, but after 26 volumes, the dazzling duo have been a lot of places.“ Kurt shrugged. "I don’t care how much that one fan begs, I’m not sending Blair and Tam to Antarctica.” Kurt shuddered. “Imagine what that would do to my skin.” Adam laughed and pulled Kurt closer.

“We could be dragged off by stroppy penguins.” Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Oh dear.” Adam knew that look. Team Blat would soon be facing a new challenge.

“You’re brilliant!” Kurt gave Adam a kiss as he rose to straddle him again.

“Dinner reservations,” Adam reminded him reluctantly then grinned when Kurt’s smile turned devilish.

“Let’s stay home and eat leftovers. Watch TV.” Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter, holding it up for Adam to see. “I’ll share my treasure.”

“Deal,” Adam said as he drew Kurt down to his chest for more snuggling. Who needed adventures when they could have non-threateningly average?

::end::


End file.
